Palace Chains
by foreverfinchel6
Summary: When life hits Prince Finn and Lady Rachel, forcing them to flee their kingdoms, fate throws them together in a world of danger, adventures, and forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ SO THE SECRET SURPRISE IS A NEW STORY. YEAAAH. YEAAAAH. OOOOKAY. HERE GOES!**

"Mother, Father, _please," _she pleaded, the tears stinging the back of her eyes. This couldn't be real. She didn't want this, she didn't want _any of it._

"You can't do this to me, please! Mother," she tried "you know what he does to his brides. Mother please." She was crying openly know.

"Rachel. It's decided. You're lucky he's even agreed to take you as his bride. You're not getting any younger, Rachel, it's time you found yourself a husband. And think of what this will do for the kingdom! You saw how bad the harvest was this year," her mother said.

Rachel could feel the panic set in. There weren't any words left to say. What could she say?

"It's decided, Rachel. He'll be here in two days time," her father said. And that was that. Two days. As her parents left the room, Rachel fell to her knees. She felt the panic rise in her chest. No, no, no this couldn't be happening.

She didn't know how long she sat there, nor did she care, until she heard her name.

"Lady Rachel?"

Blaine.

Her sweet, sweet stable boy. Her best friend. No one knew how much Blaine meant to her. They couldn't know. Someone of her status would have never been allowed to fraternize with someone so lowly. But Blaine was the only thing that kept her sane. She didn't _want _to be princess, she didn't _want _to be queen. Blaine understood her. They had met through a mutual love: animals. Their friendship had never been a question. It was nothing more, nothing less. They had spent hours together under the trees, talking about everything, talking about nothing. She told him how much she hated everything that awaited her beyond the palace gates. She wanted a life of her own volition.

He addressed her with the formality that was required within the confines of the palace walls, until she turned and he saw the tears carving paths down her face.

"Hey, hey..." he said, rushing over and taking her into his arms. She welcomed his embrace and sobbed obnoxiously into his shoulder. "Rachel, what's wrong?" All he got in response was the tightening of her arms around his neck. "Rachel, you're scaring me," he whispered, rubbing wide circles on her back

He held her a moment more, his lips close to her ear, whispering soothing nothings to her, before she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"They arranged a marriage. With King Schuester of Eutopia. I don't know what to do Blaine," she stuttered out before dissolving into tears again.

"Schuester? of Eutopia? Isn't he like 50?" he asked. Rachel winced and let out a small sigh of disgust. "Sorry. Oh, Rachel, come here," he said, pulling her back into his arms. But she pushed him away and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

"Blaine, you have to help me," she whispered. "You have to help me get out of here. I can't do this. Please, Blaine, please will you do this for me?"

"Anything."

* * *

It had only been two weeks since his father's passing. And exactly two years since his mother's passing. He was an orphan now, all on his own.

His father's passing had been blinding. Finn had held it together. Not for himself, but for the kingdom that was now his. _King_ Finn. He was so grateful they hadn't set an official coronation date yet. He wasn't sure if he could handle that. But the rumors were flying now. Some were saying it was a set up. Many of them were pointed at him. And they weren't much, really, no one paid much attention to them anyway, the entire kingdom knew how much Prince Finn had revered his father. But one person in particular had caught Finn's attention. His Aunt Sue had never been particularly fond of him. He had tried to figure out why she detested him so much, and he could only come to one conclusion. His Aunt Sue was third in line for the throne. Right after him.

His aunt had been disturbingly comfortable with his father's passing. Of course, she had shed her fair share of tears. But something just wasn't _there _when she had read her brother's eulogy.

The walls of Finn's room suddenly felt all too close to his skin, and he had to escape his room. As he reached for the handle, the doors flew open, shocking Finn back a few steps.

"Oh...Aunt Sue, you startled me," Finn said, unsure. Three guards flanked her.

"Finn. It saddens me to do this-" she started.

"To do what?" Finn said, his hand inching closer to the blade that rested in the holster against his hip.

"It saddens me," she started again, harsher this time, "but I have no other choice than to turn you over to the authorities on account of murdering my brother, your...your own _father_."

No. Way. Of course. He was idiotic to think she would have let him live happily ever after, being

the loving aunt, supporting him along the way. Her pride was far too great, her ego too strong, and her greed too broad.

"Y-you can't be serious," Finn started.

"Unfortunately, son, I am. Why, Finn, why? Couldn't you have waited?"

"Waited for what? I didn't do this! Aunt Sue, how could you?" She said nothing, but stared back at Finn. After a moment, she folded her hands behind her back, and looked to the ground with a small shake of her head. The guards started their advance towards Finn.

_Alright then, _Finn thought, _I guess we'll have to do this the hard way._

Ducking quickly out of the guard's reach, he swung himself out of the open window to his right. He landed hard on his feet, sending a harsh jolt up his spine that caused him to fall.

_Seconds. You've got seconds. _he thought. _Get up. Go. _Pushing himself to his feet, he got up and ran. He ran around the corner, taking the most complicated path. He tried to get his head around himself.

_Stop! Stop running. Think. You can't run. Running only makes you more visible. Don't panic just yet. Stay calm, stay calm... _

He pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head and started back off again-walking this time-towards the stable. He could see it now, mere yards away from him. _Head low, head low. _He let out a sigh as he crossed the threshold. _Thank God, _he thought. His best friend, Sam was there. Sam was a prince like him, but of a much smaller kingdom. He was pulling on the saddles of the two horses he stood between, checking their tack over once more.

"Sam," Finn said. "Sam, we've got to go now."

"Why? Finn, what's wrong."

"Sam, please, I don't have time to explain. We have to go. Now."

Sam stood staring at him, "Finn, calm down. What's-"

"Sam! We've got to go now! I promise I'll explain everything, and you can turn back then, but please. Please, we have to go." Sam studied him for a minute more.

"Okay. Okay let's go."

**A:N/ sooooo?! R/R? LOVE YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ YAAY NEW CHAPTER! And thank you sooo much to everyone who offered to be my beta! I got so many offers, I'm STILL reading through all of your stories! I'll definitely respond ASAP! Anyway! Enjoy!**

Blaine pulled her cloak down tighter around her shoulders. "Are you sure about this, Rachel?"

She paused. "I'm sure I can't marry him," she said quietly. Blaine nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead. To an outsider, their relationship might have looked like something more, but their relationship was far to complicated to be a romantic one; it was too complicated for them to understand.

It was bitterly cold out. Blaine led the horses.

"Blaine, do you have a plan yet?" Rachel asked, eyeing the horses on either side of Blaine. His mouth pressed into a hard line.

"I'm working on it."

"You'd better have enough. Blaine. Blaine, look," she whispered, gesturing in front of her. Several lights, not a mile away showed in the darkness. Blaine gasped.

"C'mon," he tugged on her arm. "C'mon, get up." He helped her up onto her horse and threw himself upon his own. They turned their horses and galloped off into the night. The sound of the pounding hooves reached the guards' ears.

"Out there!" one of them shouted as the guards sped off after them.

"Blaine," Rachel called warily, hearing the guards' approach.

` "Trust me." Blaine grabbed a hold of her horse's reins and turned them both down a steep pathway that lead under the bridge. They pulled up at the waterline and Blaine dismounted.

"We have to swim."

"Blaine, we-"

"Listen, Rachel. We'll wait here. They'll go out over the bridge looking for you. You know as soon as they're out, that bridge will be up, and we'll be trapped." As if on cue, the pounding of hooves was above them, followed by the unmistakable clanking of the chains pulling the bridge up. They could hear the voices of those searching under the bridge now.

"We have to go," Blaine whispered. Rachel searched his eyes for a minute more before slowly nodding her head. The horses entered the frigid water with little coaxing from their handlers. The water was so cold that breathing was almost impossible. The water was up to their chests now, but they trudged forward. Soon, their feet could not touch the ground, nor could the horses's hooves. Blaine's hand never left Rachel's as he guided her through the darkness.

They swam for what felt like hours until land was once again visible. Rachel was so exhausted; she kept one arm around the broad neck of her horse. Blaine could feel her weakening at his side. He tried to squeeze her hand, but he hadn't been able to feel anything in his hands for quite some time now.

"Hey," he said. "Hey, c'mon. We're almost there." Rachel didn't respond for a long moment.

"I don't-" she stopped to breathe, "I don't think I can make it."

"Yes, you can. We're almost there," he promised. But Blaine wasn't so sure himself. Both of their bodies were tight with spasms, their muscles grasping for some way to keep warm, no matter how futile their attempts were.

"Here," Blaine said. He moved closer to her and hoisted her on the back of her horse. Blaine held tight to both horse's bridles and started forward again. The horse shivered under Rachel, but otherwise remained steady.

* * *

_Two more steps. _Blaine thought as his feet touched land again. _Two more._ The horses followed tiredly behind, the sleek, black one still supporting Rachel. Blaine fell to his hands and knees.

"Rachel," he breathed. She said nothing, but turned her head to face him. Her chest heaved, her trying to catch her breath. "C'mon, we made it," he told her. Blaine forced himself to his feet and helped her off. They hobbled together towards a nearby cave. He set her down and started a warm fire. Once she was settled, he forced himself back out to care for the horses.

` Once the horses were safely picketed and fed, Blaine went back to Rachel. She was already starting to dry off and defrost. Her eyelids drooped.

"Sleep," Blaine told her. "I'll be here." Rachel closed her eyes and leaned deep into Blaine's shoulder, despite his wet clothes, as sleep overtook her. It wasn't long until Blaine, too, succumbed to the pulls of slumber.

* * *

They almost made it. Almost. Sam and Finn had flew over the bride. They almost slowed their horses before they heard the royal guard behind them.

"Finn," Sam yelled. "Now do you mind telling me what's going on?" An arrow whizzed past their heads, missing them by inches.

"Now's really not the best time!" Finn shouted back.

It was clear they couldn't outrun the guard.

"We're almost in Eutopia. They can't follow us then."

"Are you crazy?" Sam shouted. "We can't go to Eutopia, they'll kill us!" Finn's kingdom and Eutopia had hated each other for ages; some quarrel no one really remembered about who-knows-what. But the rage still burned on between the two nations.

"Do you have a better idea?" Finn snapped. Sam sighed. Both urged their horses forward.

They weren't quite familiar with the borderlines, but the guards knew it like the back of their hands. They slowed their pursuit, the horses of the guard rearing and snorting as they were pulled out of their chase and finally slowed to a halt.

Finn and Sam sped on.

They didn't stop until the guard was out of sight. Out of breath, they dismounted and pulled their cloaks up over their heads.

"I think we-" Sam started.

"Stop!" a voice called. "Who goes there?"

**A:N2/ Yes, yes, I know. The Finn and Sam storyline will definitely increase in length and complexity. Until next time! ILY! (Reviews=LOVE)**


End file.
